Galactron (Excerlics Continuity)
Galactron MK1 is the prototype model, an alien mecha created for the purpose of resetting worlds and wiping out organic lifeforms, usually appearing as an army. The modified version, codename Flametron debuted in Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil and an advanced model (Galactron MK2) as well as their origins are revealed in Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series). History In the past, Gilbaris created an army of Galactron MK1 to wipe out its creators, the Kushia People and took over the planet. Many of such mechas were sent across space to wipe out all sentient life forms, which Gilbaris regarded as obstacles in achieving peace, which was its mission. At an unknown point of time, Breaker hijacked Cyber Planet Kushia and concealing his presence from Zenith following his retreat on Earth, stealing the essential data for creating Galactron's prototype from the manufacture industries before Gilbaris regained back control of the cyber world while several Galactron MK1 caught Breaker and tailgated the Ultra. They were crashed into pieces upon entering the Scorpio Wormhole's suffocating effects and their remains were harvested by Breaker. Returning back to Hell, Breaker carefully analyzed the details and finally recreated his own Galactron army. Not satisfied with the prototype, he developed a cunning idea and with the torching flames from Hell, Breaker evolved them into stronger variants and renaming them as Flametron. Feeling amused, Breaker decided using them as the ultimate trump card and the army served the sub-dimension’s generals, alongside the Darkness Horse. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil (Note: Unknowingly, only Breaker was present when Virus reached Hell.) An army of Flametron, unleashed during the climax of the movie after Soul Mages were killed and giving the present Scorpium Ultras an extremely tough time. Seeing the destructive damage resulted from their battle, the Scorpiums were forced into combatting them in their dimensional fields, which greatly exhausted them after an intense fight. As a result, Breaker digitized them and rendered them from transformation, leaving Zero and Orb as Breaker’s opponents. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Galactron MK1 appeared in episode 7. A few stranded ones arrived on Earth, causing humans to be mysteriously abducted into an altered dimension. This prompted Sceptor, Vader and Trident into investigation. TBA Ultraman Geed Reboot TBA Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) During the prologue, few Galactrons were terrorizing Planet Cure and fought with Yvon, Cure and Virus before Genesis Messiah banished them and Gilbaris from the universe, preventing further calamity. From Breaker’s actions, Galactron MK2 was made for countering unexpected intruders before sending it hunting the Red Steel (Giga Finalizer) at Geed’s Earth (Side Space Universe). TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! TBA Data - Flametron= Flametron A modified and evolved variant of MK1, they are empowered with HellFlames and are slightly more powerful than MK2. :;Powers and Weapons *'Hellfire Spark': From the chest, a barrage of flaming bullets are unleashed and leaving devastating burns on foes. A concentrated flamethrower can be released, instantly turning the target into ashes. At full power, an inferno rainshower is capable of causing an apocalypse explosion. *'Blazing Blade': Flametron unveils a weapon on its left arm covered with flames, mainly used for combat. Once stabbing the target fatally, the scorching temperatures will melt them down. The blade can be transformed into an axe which dishes out more damage. *'Dimensional Transway': Unlike MK1 and MK2, Flametron triggers a flaming aura in Hell, triggering a flaming effect in Hell, instantly appearing at the desired location. This was implanted intentionally by Breaker, which effectively avoids the Scorpio Wormhole. *'Blazing Cannon': A flaming laser from the eyes, exceeding temperatures of 2,500,000 degrees Celsius. *'Flaming Shield': A defensive wall of flames around Flametron, which negates an enemy attack. The offensive version, surrounds foes with a vortex of flames which momentarily distracts them. *'Ejectable Arm Cannon/ Galactron Shaft': Functions the same as MK1, but they are more powerful. **'Hellfire Wheels': From the Arm Cannon, triple and gigantic blazing wheels are launched which pierced through the target with tremendous power. - MK2= Galactron Mk'-2' :;Powers and Weapons *'Dimensional Transportation': This model of Galactron can also interdimensional travel via circular symbols. *'Detection': Same as MK1. *'Galactron Veil': A giant purple and golden combat axe that is located on his upper head. The blade can be thrown to be used as a ranged weapon. It can be stored on the back of its head when not in use. *'Galactron Spark': Same as MK1, but can be fired in rapid succession. **'Galactron Strole': A stronger version of the Galactron Spark that sends the target to red cyberspace and weakens them. *'Galactron Geweer': Red and yellow energy beams that are fired from his turret-like fingers. A version of the Round Slasher as MK2. *'Heat Ray': Similar to original's, only yellow in color but more powerful. *'Galactron Clinger': Galactron has powerful blades on both of its arms, they are advanced versions of the Galactron Blade. *'Galactron Fang': A defensive barrier can be generated through the tip of his shoulders but is weaker. *'Armor': Galactron MK2 has a tougher armor than MK1, able to shrug off regular finisher attacks of Ultras. }} Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Galactron Variations Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit